


Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611031
Kudos: 12





	Transgender Reader/Draco Fanfic Snapshot

When herbology let out, you walked a brisk pace to Snape’s classroom to rejoin him for the afternoon. Then, you remembered that Draco Malfoy was going to be there the entire time again. You broke the fast pace for a moment before continuing on your way, your excitement for a quiet afternoon in Professor Snape’s company was more of a reward than the punishment.  
He rarely spoke to you while you were there, but twice he accidentally began to hum before remembering that another soul was nearby to hear him. His gentle compliments to your work both in cataloging his supplies and your general classwork made you feel proud. He noticed how much effort you applied. Then, there was the fact that if you and he were heading in the same direction in the hallways, he would set pace with you. No Slytherins or bullies of any houses would taunt you with him at your side. Again, he said nothing, but he chose to be in your quiet company. Perhaps, he chose to let you spend free time with him because you didn’t press conversation. Maybe he just appreciated a quiet over-achiever. You hoped that he knew more about your personality and genuinely liked you as a person because that meant the most. That he liked you as a person overall.  
Draco Malfoy’s path converged with yours when you reached the courtyard and he set pace a little behind you. Malfoy carefully avoided being noticed as “with you” and you took note of this. Why should he not anyhow? He was one of the bullies who Snape kept at bay. Snape’s classroom door appeared around the corner and you opened it, holding it open for Malfoy behind as well. He didn’t look up from his shoes when he walked past you, deeper into the classroom.  
A hardcover textbook closed with a purposeful bang, you learned that Professor Snape had a small flare for the dramatic from these little actions he planned, and a familiar voice said,  
“Mr. Malfoy, were you so absorbed in your uniform shoes that you failed to notice Mx. (Y/L/N) held the door for you to enter?” A grumbled ‘no’ was the only reply and so Professor Snape continued, “Would not a “thank you” be appropriate for such an act of kindness towards someone who has done nothing to deserve it?”  
“...Thank You,” Malfoy pronounced carefully, unenthusiastically, turned towards you, meeting your gaze. His belligerent gaze met your mortified eyes. Professor Snape just as well could have let this go in your opinion. Malfoy probably held this against you as well.  
“Continue at your leisure, (Y/L/N). Malfoy, follow their lead,” Professor Snape waved his hand and turned on his heel. He walked back to his desk to continue paperwork. I looked at Draco Malfoy who turned back to me. He looked thoroughly annoyed. His hand gestured to me to get going. We walked back to the shelf we left off on yesterday. I climbed the ladder again and Malfoy picked up the clipboard and quill. I quickly remembered something I wanted to say before I became entranced in the work.  
“Oh, uh, say something if I get lost in this again and it’s close to supper time.”  
Draco’s bitch face lightened a little bit. When I looked down and began talking, he even looked caught off guard that I was going to talk to him. He facade of disgust had disappeared. Without the scowl plastered on his face, he looked kind of handsome. Someone I could enjoy being around.  
“Oh. Yeah, I will,” he mumbled.  
“Sorry we were late yesterday. I get sucked into doing this -all these cool specimens...” I trailed off. Malfoy was rolling his eyes. I was trying to be friendly, I had thought that Malfoy was loosening up. It had seemed so a second ago. His friends weren’t even around for him to show off to, it would be us for several hours together. This week was my punishment as much as it was Malfoy’s. An exasperated sigh escaped me as I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the shelf.  
“Your curiosity is well-placed, Mx. (Y/L/N). Your studious nature does you credit. In every class you’re earning As, except two Bs. In the top 50 of the entire student body. Students like Mr. Malfoy or Potter believe they can succeed on prestige alone. Mr. Malfoy, which classes are you earning as high as Bs in?” Professor Snape snapped. His surly tone turned sour. He stared down Draco Malfoy from his desk, “Perhaps if you cared about your studies as much as you do your social status, you too would be in advanced classes. For a high-class heir, you are certainly letting. Standards. Slip.”  
Draco’s face was red from anger and he fled the room with tearful eyes. It was upsetting to see Professor Snape make him cry. I’ve seen many students cry because of Snape, but this time, it was on my behalf.  
“You look upset, (Y/F/N),” Professor Snape said, returning his focus to his papers.  
“I didn’t want him to *cry* for being rude to me,” I said apologetically.  
“Oh, well, then don’t worry, I’m teaching him a lesson apart from you,” was the answer I received, “...He’ll be crying in the overflow cupboard down the bathroom hallway.”  
I was startled straight on the ladder. I could go to the closet and see if Draco was there. I could see if I could get another human interaction from the Prince of Slytherin.


End file.
